poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Meeting Doki and friends
This is how Meeting Doki and friends goes in episode 1 of Ryan's and Sora's Digimon Frontier. Takuya and Doki are running for their Destiny Doki: C'mon, Takuya. We got to move. Takuya: *huff huff* (Cell phone rings and Takuya and Doki looks down) Doki: Phew. I think it's 5:40. Takuya: 5:40! *huff huff* Boy: Here it comes! (Another cell phone rings) Dad: Hello? Huh? Boy: Dad! The ball! Dad: Huh, sorry. The phone; that noise! Takuya: I’ll get it! Kids these days... (Takuya kicks the ball and a truck is coming up behind him and Doki) Takuya: Huh?? (The truck comes right at him and starts to stop and turn to not collide with Takuya) Man in Truck: Wha?? Takuya: Oh perfect. This is our destiny?! Flashback Mom: Oh honey, you can’t be late tonight; it’s Shinya’s birthday. Shinya: And tell dad I want something big. A forklift! Takuya: sigh Mom: Mind you manners, Shinya. And don’t even think about eating that cake, Takuya. (Takuya tries to eat the cake) Takuya: (sigh) Mom: I know that you’re busy..... Takuya: Man, I’m bored. My whole life is boring. Doki: Tell me about it. (Takuya and Doki looks at their cell phone) Takuya: Bored, boring. (Mom is jabbering away at the telephone) Takuya: Huh? Incoming message? How neat. Weird. Well, it’s bound to be better than being bored. Doki: I could guess we could accept it. (They presses yes on their cell) Voice: Takuya Kanbara. Doki. Takuya: Huh? Voice: It’s time to decide your future, Takuya and Doki. Takuya: Hey. (picks up the phone) Wait a minute. Who is this? What do you mean my future? Voice: Your destiny is calling. Take the 5:45 outbound train. Takuya: This is way better than being bored. Our destiny? That’s downright cool. Doki: Ok. What time is it? (Takuya looks a the clock and it says 5:37) Takuya: Huh? Oh... (thinking) we'll never make it, but that’s never stopped me before. Mom: (To the phone) Getting an ugly tie is not the Cuban Missile Crisis! And Takuya be careful out there! No playing in the street; it’s dangerous! Takuya: Man, why do mom’s always have to be right? Doki: Yeah. (The truck screeches to a stop and Takuya and Doki jumps in order to not get hit) Man in Truck: You okay? Takuya: Yeah. I’m fine. Oh no. Hey buddy what time is it? Man in Truck: Uh... it’s a couple before 5:45. (Takuya gets up and starts running again) Takuya: Oh. Why does this always happen to us?! Doki: I don't know! (Out in the city) Takuya: Whoa! Excuse me! Uh! (stops and looks at the clock) Takuya: One minute!!! Ah great! (later, buying a ticket, Takuya pulls at his pockets for money) Takuya: I knew I should have asked for more allowance. Doki: Maybe we could. (bangs his head against the ticket machine and a ticket pops out) Takuya: Huh? A ticket? Maybe this is destiny. (running up stairs) Takuya: Wait! Our destiny! (on the train) Takuya: I can’t... believe... We made it. *breath* Doki: Yeah. (sits on the floor) (all cell phones ring and Takuya looks around) Man: Whatever (Takuya looks across the train and sees a boy in blue who pulls out a chone) (boy looks at Takuya) Takuya: Wha? Huh... uh (thinking) Wait a minute, did he get a message too? (speaking) Whaa?? Voice: Transfer to the 6 o’clock westbound train. (Takuya and Doki sees a watch and it says 5:54) Doki: What? Takuya: Ahhhhhh!!! Come on! Gimme a break!! We're doing the best we can! (train arrives) Takuya: Come on, come on, come on, come on. Doki: Please. (train stops and he steps out) Takuya: Now what? (boy in blue walks out) Takuya: Wha? Maybe he knows. Doki: Let's follow him. (Takuya and Doki follows the boy) (runs through the gate and sees boy go into elevator) (makes a flying jump into elevator and the door closes) (elevator starts to go down) Takuya: *moan* (looks up at blue boy) Hey. Did you get a message too? (Boy closes phone and turns away) Takuya: Ah. You could answer us at least. Doki: C'mon. (elevator picks up speed and goes past the lowest level) Takuya: (looks out the window) Oh. My destiny’s really starting to bite. Doki: Mine too. (elevator lands and door opens) Takuya: Man. I really got to stop landing on my head. Doki: Ouch. (both boys look out and see a lot of trains) Takuya: whoa. So weird. Voice: It’s up to you now. Which one will you choose? (blue boy runs out of the elevator) Takuya: Uh. Hey! Which one are you choosing? Geez, my phone talks more than that guy. Doki: Mine too. (bell rings and a little kid in an orange hat is pushed into a train and the door closes; a guy in blue and yellow is closed in and a girl in lavender is also closed in) Takuya: Destiny sure involves a lot of running. (Takuya runs and grabs a train and pulls himself up and looks a the blue boy on another train) Takuya: Way to think, Takuya. Where ever you’re going, you’re gonna get there in a hurry. Doki: Think, Doki. (Takuya opens a door) Takuya: Uh ... huh? No one. It’s like a ghost train in here. What if it is a ghost train! Doki: We could run. (starts running and opens another door) Takuya: Ah. Huh? Lavender girl: Huh. Yellow and blue boy: Wha? (both look at Takuya) Takuya: Um. Are you here cuz of the phone thing? (points at his cell phone) (girl nods) Girl: With them here, there’s nine of us. I wonder if that means something special Takuya: Something special? What? Why’d you guys get on this train? ... I mean was it ... the message? Yellow and blue boy: Hey kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Okay. Now look; just leave me alone. Takuya: Geez. Sorry. Yellow and blue boy: I’m just nervous. Takuya: (directed at lavender girl) But there must have been some reason you picked this particular train. Lavender girl: *giggle* Unlike him it was closest to the elevator. Yellow and blue boy: (to Takuya) Watch this. (To Lavender girl) Hey honey. You want some chocolate? (to Takuya) Move! *pushes Takuya out of the way* So my name’s JP. What’s yours? Lavender girl: *smile* I’m Zoe; it’s nice to meet you. Takuya: And I’m... I’m Takuya. Hi there. (Doki saw his friends, Fico, Mundi, Otto, Anabella and Gabi) Doki: Guys? Thank goodness, you're here. Fico: Yup. Orange Hat boy: I’m... (The other kids turn) Takuya: What? Orange Hat boy: I’m Tommy, but I didn’t want to get on this train. Takuya: What are you saying? Tommy: *cry* Two kids... bullies... and they pushed me on the train and shut the door. *cry* Why are kids always picking on me? Takuya: Uh... JP: Geez. The kid’s like a faucet. Otto: No kidding. Zoe: Don’t worry Tommy. You’re safe now that you’re with us. Train: *toot toot* (The lights all go off and the kids are thrown to the floor as the train hits a bump) (Takuya sees an image of a digimon on him and Doki sees an image on him in a Superhero suit) Takuya: Huh? (Takuya and Doki looks at the other kids and sees images of digimon and Superhero suit appear on them) Takuya: Huh? (He looks at his cell phone and it changes into a little device) Takuya: What’s ... going on? Voice: Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya and Doki. This is your D-Tector. Takuya: Digital World? You’re kidding. What have I gotten myself into? Doki: You mean? Train: *toot toot* Takuya: Did you guys get that message? (Tommy, JP and Zoe are all looking at their D-Tectors) thinking I’m guessing yes. Train: *woo woo* All: Ah! Takuya: You could hear that on Mars. Man! Zoe: (looking out the window) Are those ghosts? Tommy: They look like it. JP: Or marshmallows. They’d go great with chocolate. Fico: I think so. (One of the digimon puts its face in the window and Zoe and Gabi freaks out) Zoe: Ah!! Gabi: What the? (The little digimon fly away) Takuya: Probably ghosts of kids that came here before! Ohh! What have I gotten myself into, and what if there’s no way of getting back out!? Doki: Oh. Zoe: Geez. Calm down Takuya. We’re all in this together. Mundi: Yeah (Train reaches the station and you see the entire Digital World) Zoe: I bet that’s the train station. I hope there aren’t anymore of those ghosts things there. Not that I was scared or anything. JP: Yeah. I always scream in terror when I’m not afraid. Otto: Me too. Zoe: Boys. (The kids look out and see a bunch of digimon) Digimon: Human kids. Play with! Don’t burn them this time (The Train dumps the kids out) Trian: Hehehe. First step’s a doosie. Hehehe. Tommy: Ow. Takuya: Is it just me, or did that train just talk? Doki: It's the second one. Train: Hey. I’m not just any old train. I’m Trailmon. And I’m alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. Anywho, this here is Flame Terminal. You’re in the heart of a digimon village. Takuya: Digimon village? Digimon: We are pals... Tommy: (starts crying) I didn’t even wanna be on this train. Wah!!! Fico: Don't cry. It is ok. Trailmon: Sorry you feel bad kiddo, but I can’t stick around. If you wanna go home you’ll have to find a Spirit or something. JP: This kid should get a job as a fire alarm. Otto: Spirit? Zoe: And what’s a Spirit and where do we get one? (Trailmon leaves) Hello? JP: Hey, where you goin’? Give us an answer. Hey! (All the while, Tommy and Fico crying) Trailmon: Hey yourself! I gotta schedule to keep! All: Oh... (All stand up) Takuya: Guess that’s it. We’re all alone. Doki: Yeah. JP: Wait! Come back here! Otto: Come Back! Gabi: Please? Zoe: Yea, pretty please. Tommy: (crying) Take me home!! Fico: Me too! All: Huh? (Tommy and Fico runs onto the train tracks and Takuya follows) Tommy: *cry* Takuya: Tommy, wait stop! Doki: Yeah. JP: Why do I get the feeling we’re gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby. Otto: Plus, you think we did some adventures at home? (Tommy and Fico starts walking on the tracks, trying to get home) Takuya: (stops where there isn’t anymore ground) Tommy! Doki: Fico! Come back! Tommy: Go away! *cry* Takuya: This isn’t helping; you’re gonna fall! Doki: Come back right now! Tommy: At least we won’t be here anymore. Takuya: I... I’ll take you home. Uhh... That’s right. Trailmon said that if we find the Spirit, we can go home. Right? Doki: So please, come back. Tommy: Right. Okay, I’m coming back. (tries to turn around, but loses balance) Takuya: Tommy!! Fico: Help us! (Tommy and Fico is holding onto the tracks) Takuya: oh... Don’t move; I’m coming to get you. (Takuya starts heading toward Tommy) (Before he starts a green light comes out of nowhere) Takuya: *looks at light* (two digimon run out of the light which was a fire that burned a city) 1st digimon: Look what you’ve gotten me into. 2nd digimon: Help, help, help, hellllp! (both jump on Takuya) 1st digimon: It’s a human. (looks at Takuya with magnifying glass) 2nd digimon: You think everything’s a human. 1st digimon: Don’t start with me, you. Takuya: I’m human, now would you mind getting off of me now? Doki: And I'm a dog. Man's best friend. 1st digimon: I’m so sorry. His fault. 2nd digimon: Yea, my fault. Hey! growl* (All look toward green fire) (A shadow appears in the fire) Takuya: What is that? (Digimon Analyzer) 1st digimon: That is one bad dog. Bad Dog. Cerberumon. Special attack, Emerald Blaze. And that’s why we need your help. (End D.A.) Cerberumon: Where is the ancient Spirit? 1st digimon: So whenever you’re ready, go and get him! 2nd digimon: Now would be good. Cerberumon: I can sense the Spirit’s presence all over this town. I must destroy it! Takuya: No way! It’s mine! I... uhh... Doki: Are you? Digimon: *nervous laugh* Cerberumon: Then you will be destroyed with it! Emerald Blaze! (Pagumon hide) (The blaze is surrounding Takuya, Doki and digimon) 1st digimon: What are your crazy?! Run already! Takuya: Yea, but where are we supposed to go? 2nd digimon: Anywhere but here!! Whoa... (Takuya jumps over the blast and onto the rail and runs over to Tommy) 1st digimon: That mutt is going to eat up the whole bridge. Takuya: Oh great! 2nd digimon: There go the train tracks. (Takuya starts slipping down) JP: Takuya! Otto: Doki! Zoe: Oh no! Gabi: They're in trouble! (The five people/digimon fall onto ground below tracks and Takuya and Doki's D-Tector falls out) (D-Tector starts beeping) Takuya: *looks up* Hey my D-Tector. Doki: What it's pointing? (D-Tector points to a big bonfire thingy) Takuya: No way. (Bonfire thingy becomes a pillar of light) All: Ahh... Takuya: What is... 1st digimon: It’s the Spirit. (The Spirit is revealed in the pillar of light) 1st digimon: The Spirit of Flame. And the Suit of Destiny Takuya: The Spirit? That wasn’t so hard. Time to go home! ....But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do. Cerberumon: No need to worry about that, for it will soon be destroyed! All: Huh? (Cerberumon starts running toward the group) (Takuya and Doki grabs a metal pole) Takuya: This sure ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid! Doki: I think I give this an (Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya and Doki and jumps over him and Takuya and Doki grabs onto Cerberumon’s tail) Takuya: Oh man! Ahhh! Doki: Again? (everyone turns around and looks at the pillar) (In the pillar) Cerberumon: Get out of my way human, or suffer my wrath. Takuya: No! Doki: We don't! (Cerberumon starts burning) Takuya: But I hope his wrath isn’t as bad as it sounds. Doki: Me too. Cerberumon: Ahhh! The Spirit’s power! (Cerberumon jumps out of the pillar) Cerberumon: Owww! That hurt! Tommy: But what about Takuya and Doki? Takuya: Wha...I’m fine, but.... *looks up at the Spirit* Ancient Spirit. Doki: Wow. (Takuya, Doki and a Digimon walk together) Takuya & Doki: SPIRIT!!!!! (The D-Tector flies over to Takuya and the Spirit goes into D-Tector) Voice: It is time. Takuya: Execute, Spirit Evolution. Doki: Execute, Sprit Evolution. (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon: Agunimon! Dogmon: Dogmon! Cerberumon: What is this? A human turned into a digimon?! Tommy: What’d he turn into? 1st digmon: Well let’s see. JP: No way! Zoe: Everyway. {I think} Gabi: Anywhere. 1st digimon: Big and red.... Likes flame.... Not Santa Claus.... Oh! Agunimon! And Dogmon! (The pillar disappears) Digimon: Oh my! Cerberumon: It doesn’t matter who you are! You’ll lose!!! *jumps of Agunimon* Emerald Blaze!!! (Agunimon and Dogmon moves out of the way and picks up the digimon and Tommy and moves them to where JP and Zoe are) Tommy: Wow! Zoe: Moto cool! {Zoe says something in Italian and I don’t know what it is} Cerberumon: Rar!!! Portals of Darkness! (Agunimon jumps trying to get away from the portals but falls in one) Agunimon: AHHHHH!!!!!! Cerberumon: Now we’ll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness! (Cerberumon jumps in and the portals disappear) (Agunimon and Dogmon can't see anything and Cerberumon slices him, but finally catches Cerberumon) Cerberumon: No one escapes the Darkness! Emerald Blaze! (Agunimon punches him and Dogmon slice him with a Sword) Agunimon: How bout I defeat you without escaping. Pyro Tornado!!! Dogmon: How about this? Strike Raid!!! Cerberumon: No you can’t! (The area they’re in blows up in fire) Rest of the Group: Ohhh..... 1st digimon: I have to admit it; I’m impressed. Zoe: But what if he’s in trouble? Munti: Me too. (Agunimon and Dogmon kicks Cerberumon) 2nd dgimon: Trouble? No, no, no, no, no. Cerberumon: A human child defeated me? Noooooo!!! All: *Laugh* Tommy: He’s amazing... Zoe: He’s beautiful! (Fractal Code shows up around Cerberumon) Agunimon: Now to take the Fractal Code. Dogmon: Got it. (Swipes Fractal Code with D-Tector and Cerberumon becomes a digiegg) 2nd digimon: Hey! Look at the pretty little lights. 1st digimon: You nincompoop! That pretty little light is Cerberumon’s essence. So it looks like we’re not done with him. (2nd digimon comes around to look at 1st digimon’s book) 1st digimon: Buzz off! You said you didn’t want to carry the book. Tommy: *looking down* Huh? (Agunimon and Dogmon turns back into Takuya and Doki) Takuya: *huff, huff, huff* Wow that’s tiring. But wha... what happened? How’d I know how to do all that stuff? Voice: You are digidestined. Takuya: We're what now? Voice: Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don’t be frightened; the one who chose you, was you. Takuya: I chose myself? I guess this means we’re not going home. Doki: Me too. I hope. (Another Trailmon comes in with a the blue boy; it arrives at station) Rika the narrator: These guys have no idea of what they’ve gotten themselves into, but I’ll bet you know. Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters. Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:MRJOJOUK3